


Safe

by ninjacat545



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Origin Smp - Freeform, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), basically origin smp is a dream, this was not proofread i am tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacat545/pseuds/ninjacat545
Summary: Ranboo doesn’t want to go back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Derealization? I think? Please lmk if I’m wrong aa

It was raining.

The rain was harder than usual-thunder and lightning struck from the sky along with it. The amount of water was so much it started flooding over rivers. Torches were put out by the rushing water.

It was raining, and Ranboo couldn’t be happier.

Sure, the rain hurt him, an unbearing sting every time even a speck of water touched him. One of the cons of being an ender man happened to be the rain. But as long as he was sat under a birch tree, near his small hut, toying a small kazoo, and with his friends-

“Hey, do you all know that one song?”

Then he would be fine.

“By The Living Tombstone?”

Wilbur was sat top of his large cabin, across from Ranboo’s measly hut. In his transparent hands was a small cat piano, his fingers pressing the keys and making music.

“Aren’t those the people who make the Fives Nights at Freddy’s songs?”

Charlie, a mere two feet tall and texture rather unpleasant, stood near, at his small log cabin. He adjusted his glasses, wiping the slime out of the lenses.

“What song are you talking about?”

Tubbo was sat next to Ranboo under the tree, encased in his small shulker box, shielding himself from the rain.

“I think it was called...Discord,” Wilbur pondered. He played said tune on his cat piano. “ _ Discooord, I’m howling at the moon- _ yeah, that one.”

“Oh I know that one,” Charlie snorted. “I don’t know why, but that always shows up on my Spotify.”

  
  
  


Ranboo tuned out their conversation, and took in his surroundings. They were all sitting in a nice plains biome, with many wonderful flowers, and local bees. Tubbo liked flowers and bees. In fact, Tubbo’s still sat next to him, making a small flower crown. It was nice. 

It was still raining, but Ranboo was safe. He was under the tree. He had his friends. He was in his safe haven. He was safe. He was safe. He was safe. He wa-

“Ayup, Ranboo?”

Ranboo snapped out of his trance. It was still raining, but Wilbur’s ghostly form was in front of him. Charlie was on his shoulder, his hand supporting his head.

“We’re gonna go mining, you wanna come?” Wilbur asked, his voice chipper, and pickaxe behind his back.

“Mining?” Tubbo exclaimed. He stored his half made flower crown away and jumped out of his box.

“Sure, why not?” Ranboo replied. He got up, and as Tubbo and Wilbur ran ahead, he followed through the trees.

He was safe. He was going mining with his friends. In the safe haven. He kept teleporting.

Wilbur filled the silence with his cat piano. Tubbo had snatched his kazoo and was playing that as well.

“Wait how does it go, Wilbur?” Tubbo asked. He played the tune on the kazoo. “I’m roaring at the moon-“

“No no, Tubbo, it’s  _ howling _ at the moon,” Wilbur retorted.

“Wait, do you know all the lyrics?” Ranboo asked.

There was no answer. Ranboo looked to Wilbur, but he wasn’t there. Tubbo wasn’t there. Charlie wasn’t there. He was safe. He was safe. He wa-

“...Guys?”

Ranboo turned around again. The world was getting darker. His vision was getting spotty. He was- he wasn’t safe. He wasn’t safe. The world was engulfed in black. The world was a void. It was a void. He wasn’t safe.

_ Hello. _

Dream?

He’s back. The voice. He wasn’t safe. It was no longer raining.

“Why are you here-“

_ You can’t escape reality, Ranboo. _

  
  


“I want to. I don’t- I cant-“

_ You blew up the community house. You betrayed your friends. You’re alone. _

Obsidian. Ranboo saw obsidian. He was boxed in.  _ You are fine. You are not fine. You aren’t safe. You don’t want to go back. _

_ Don’t go back. Don’t go back.  _ He felt something.  _ You don’t want to go back.  _ He felt nothing.  _ You don’t want to go back.  _ He was going back. He felt the coldness from the tundra.  _ You don’t want to go back.  _ He doesn’t want to go back there. Not there.  _ You don’t want to go back. _

He felt a tug.

Multiple tugs.  _ You aren’t safe. _

All of his limbs were being pulled.  _ You are not fine. _

_ Ranboo! Come back! _

Tubbo?

_ Ranboo, mate, come back to us. _

Wilbur?

_ Come on man, don’t go back. _

Charlie?

They were pulling him back. Away from reality.  _ You are not fine.  _ He wasn’t going back.  _ You are fine.  _ The tugs got harder and harder. The void was filling. The obsidian was fading. There was light. With a tight pull, he was saved.

He was safe.

It was not as bright. It was still raining. He looked around. His friends. Tubbo, with the kazoo in his box. Wilbur, ghostly as can be with his cat piano. Charlie, still two feet tall and texture slightly unpleasant. They were all looking at him, all bearing the same concerned look. Ranboo blinked once. Twice. He was safe. He was okay. It was still raining.

“You with us, mate?” Wilbur was sitting in front of him. When did they get to the floor?

“Are you here, man?” Charlie asked cautiously. Ranboo could only laugh in relief. He wasn’t going back.

“Yeah,” Ranboo chuckled. “Yeah, I-I’m here.”

“YAYYY!” Tubbo exclaimed, startling Ranboo. “We can continue now?”

“Yeah, we can,” Ranboo assured, getting up.

They set off again, not mentioning the moment. The air filled with Charlie’s subpar singing and Wilbur and Tubbo’s instrumental, with Ranboo following. It was still raining, and he was safe, with his friends. They didn’t have to go back. At least not yet.

_ Not yet. _

**Author's Note:**

> So ahaha, this was my first attempt at angst. Which is cool. Basically the whole schtick is that the Origin SMP is a shared dream between everyone on it and it acts as an escape from the living nightmare that is the Dream SMP. Kinda like, a castle on a cloud (les mis lol), and they all want to stay there, so if someone is waking up, they can all collectively pull them back into the dream so they don’t have to go back.
> 
> Funny how I literally thought of this two seconds after Ranboo’s discord was acting up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
